Nabídka
by Ixi
Summary: Chcete se na chvíli vžít do lovce lidí, který pátrá po Hannibalu Lecterovi?


**Nabídka by Ixi**

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

Dovolte, abych se představil. Jsem Nicholas Matthew Tyler. Co bych vám o sobě prozradil, aniž by jste mě dokázali najít? Věk mezi 30-40. Trvalé bydliště kdesi v USA. Co mě nejvíc baví a zajímá? Moje práce. Čím se žívím? V mé branži se tomu říká Lovec lidí - hledání zločinců za odměny a jejich předávání spravedlnosti. Pokud se stanete opravdu dobrým, nemusíte hledat jen zločince pro vládu, ale můžou si vás najmout i pracháčci, toužící z nějakého důvodu po pomstě nějakému zločinci. Není to sice legální, ale mnohem lépe platí než vláda.

Zbožňuji svoji práci. Rád se zabývám psychologií zločince. Většinou jsou o nich známy jen střípky. Ty si musím poskládat a doplnit do kompletní mozaiky. A adrenalinu si taky užiji poměrně dost, naštěstí mě moje Bereta nikdy nezklamala. Moje konto už značně převýšilo částku deseti milionů, ale nejsem z lidí, co si dokážou jen tak válet šunky někde v Karibiku. Tedy aspoň ne více než pár měsíců. Přátel moc nemám, ale nějací přece jen zbyli. Občas se mě ptají co je na mé práci nejvíc cool. Odpovídám vždy stejně: že se dá většina 'vybavení' odepsat z daní.

Poldové mě nesnášejí. Jedna je štvě, že používám všechny jejich záznamy a informace, a také to, že dokážu najít zločince, zatímco oni ne. Dle mého názoru, je policie v podstatě hloupá, příliš rozdrobená a nejednotná. Kdyby dali jednomu inteligentnímu chlápkovi všechny podklady, dostatek času a financí, hledaný subjekt by našel. Nechápou, že člověk se musí opravdu snažit, než někoho najde. Pokud jde o moje případy, vsadím se, že o každém zločinci mám víc informací a poznatků, než všechny státní složky dohromady. A proto jsem jeden z nejlepších.

Možná vás napadne, jaká je moje slabost. Mě by to na vašem místě určitě napadlo. Ano, samozřejmě nejsem superman a slabosti mám. I když mám rád vzrušení a akci, bojím se smrti, bolesti a všeho takového okolo. Mám rád pohodlí a pizzu. No co, jsem jen člověk.

Co vlastně teď dělám? Teď sedím ve svém Jeepu s neprůstřelnými skly a jedu na schůzku s potenciálním klientem. Způsob kontaktování v naší branži - ne opravdu neprozradím - je dost zvláštní, a tak nemám nejmenší potuchy za kým jedu a koho budu lovit. Mimochodem říkal jsem vám, že nesnáším dopravní špičku?

A jsem tady. U vchodu do domu, jehož adresu jsem obrdržel stojí dvě gorily. Snaží se tvářit drsně, ale zkušené oko pozná, že se dost nudí a nejsou ve formě. Dobré. Kdyby to byla něčí pastička, stačí pár dobře mířených ran na solar či do slabin a jsou na zemi. Vidí mě. Opřu se ležérně o Jeep a zapálím si. Čekám, až si o mě vytvoří špatný dojem, bude to pak snažší.

To by stačilo. Jdu dovnitř. Gorily mě vedou kamsi do domu...

...jsem vázán pracovním slibem mlčení a tak vám zůstane moje schůzka skryta...

...a jsem zase doma. To tedy bylo. Musím ovšem uznat, že nabídka je to DOST slušná. Pět milionů dollarů. Hmm. Mason Verger musí toho chlapa skutečně nenávidět. No, vlastně... kdo by se mu divil, před sedmnácti lety ho předhodil psům a před pár lety zase prasatům. Ten bastard to ovšem přežil. Ne, jak jste si všimli, nemám Vergera zrovna moc v lásce. Většinou lovím takové jako on.

O Lecterovi toho z profesionálního zájmu - je na žebříčku deseti nejhledanějších - vím také dost. Jako jeho poslední oběť je v policejních záznamech zanesena Clarice M. Starlingová. Nevím, já si tím nejsem tak docela jist, ale budu si muset sehnat všechny podklady. Počkat - BUDU MUSET? Zatím jsem to nepřijmul Vergerovi mám dát vědět zítra - na Štědrý den. Jak patetické.

Jsem unavený, jdu se na to vyspat. Taky máte rádi hrnek čaje u své postele?

..._Několik měsíců po Vánocích_...

Právě se vracím z Florencie. Ne, že bych zjistil mnoho nových poznatků, ale vdova Pazziová mi potvrdila doktoruvu zálibu v Dantovi. Jak ho to popisovala? Přitažlivý, elegantní, inteligentní, zdvořilý... Ano. Takový doktor je.

Samotného mě začínalo děsit, že se z „Lectera" stal za poslední čas „doktor" či „doktor Lecter". Čím dál víc jsem ho poznával, tím více jsem se choval jakoby v jeho přítomnosti - slušně.

Za týdny a týdny studia doktorovi osobnosti jsem nabyl přesvědčení, že C. Starlingovou nezabil. Spíš s ní žije v nějakém evropském městě. Vlastně pro to nemám logické podklady, spíš mi to našeptává můj insinkt.

Sestavil jsem moc a moc tabulek týkající se věcí doktorova zájmu - auta, jídlo, atd. Ale to nestačí - je to standartní postup FBI. Která od něj hloupě očekává, že vyplyvne jméno. Já jsem tak pouze omezil evropská města, ve kterých by se mohl doktor nacházet.

Každý zločinec - ne, upřesním to - každý člověk má nějaký objekt svého zájmu. Ať už se jedná o herce, zpěváka, spisovatele, sportovce, atd. Začíná to vypadat, že u dr. Lectera by jím mohl být Dante. Zatím pro to vypovídají Laura Pazziová a Barney Jackson. Další otázka je, jak Danta využít?

Vadí mi, že o doktorovi nechce bavit nikdo z jeho předvězeňské minulosti. Asi se budu muset zase sblížit nějakou ženou.

Povedlo se! Trvalo to sice měsíc, než jsem získal její důvěru, ale za ty informace to opravdu stálo! Udělal jsem chybu. Myslel jsem si, že doktor bude v Evropě. Kdo mohl tušit, že zbožňuje Brisbane? Udělám si výlet do Austrálie...

Taaak! A jsem tu. Našel jsem potencionální pár. Teď mi jen zbývá sledování a případné dopadení - aouch - zvláštní pocit v žaludku. Beru si taxík. Ach můj Bože, ti mají tedy přízvuk - ještě horší než Angláni. Tak šup mladej, odvez mě do hotelu.

Nejdřív jsem se po tolika hodinách v letadle pořádně vyspal. Ještě jsem zatím neokusil australskou kuchyni a tak jsem se to vydal napravit. Doufám, že to bude už brzo za mnou - tenhle případ se mi ani trochu nelíbí. Kdyby mě doktor dostal... skončím jako proviant a ještě k tomu se to nikdo nikdy nedozví. Ani Mason Verger nemá nejmenší tušení, kde jsem. A hele, ten cheesburger vypadá lákavě.

Tak, sleduji dům 'možného' Hannibala Lectera. Nebudu zklamaný, jestli to nebude on. To se stává dost často. Aspoň je tu teplo. Budu si moct dát menší pauzu.

Taaak, zelený Jaguár přijel k domu - no co domu, vile. Zatají se mi dech, když se otevírají dveře řidiče. Vystupuje starší elegantní muž ve fedoře. Nevidím mu do tváře, ale _vím_, že je to on. Pomalým krokem, jako tygr obchází auto a gentlemansky otevírá spolujezdkyni dveře a nabízí jí ruku. Nepřekvapí mě skutečnost, že je to Clarice Starlingová. Překvapí mě její stav - je těhotná.

Tím se pro mě otevírá probém. Jsem schopen v nejnutnější situaci zastřelit ženu... ale dítě? Nikdy! Což když si stoupne před doktora? Sakra. Můžu to jen tak vzdát? Ne, nemůžu. Možná je to pro mě jakási výzva. Hannibal Lecter by byla zatím moje největší 'trofej'.

Jemně pohladím svoji Beretu, zhluboka se nadechnu a rozejdu se k domu. Možná si říkáte, že by bylo chytřejší je ještě sledovat a jít tam jindy. Ale podle toho co jsem o doktorovi zjistil, by to jakýmisi vnitřními senzory poznal. Nejsou to pevné dveře. Rozhlédnu se, jestli nikde nikdo, vykopnu dveře a vrazím dovnitř.

Po svém vpádu uvidím pár metrů před sebou Clarice. V ten okamžik musím uznat, že máme s doktorem stejná vkus - a ženská je prostě nádherná. Uznávám to asi půl sekundy, než mě zezadu uchopí ocelové sevření - a do ...! - snažím se otočit a udělat cokoliv, ale již cítím, jak do mě proniká jehla. Poslední, co uvidím jsou dvě ďábelské kaštanové oči. Obraz zčerná a já ztrácím vědomí.

Pomalu se probouzím. Mám sucho v ústech, třeští mi hlava, bolí mě břicho a tělo mám ztuhlé. Ne ztuhlé, svázané. Sedím na židli a vím, že se nemá cenu snažit osvobodit. Je to dobré svázání. Bohužel.

Málem vykřiknu, když se rozhlédnu a metr vedle sebe uvidím doktora v křesle se samolibým úsměvem. Ach ten pohled. Najednou vím, že o mně ví všecko. Že vidí můj obrovský strach.

Nakloní hlavu na jednu stranu: „Dobrý večer."

Ano, zdvořilost. Musím být zdvořilý! „Dobrý večer." Odpovím.

Zableskly se mu oči, vypadá, že ho to potěšilo. Či pobavilo? Nevím. Na něj moje psychologické zkušenosti ani zdaleka nesahají. Co mám dělat? On na mě jen kouká! Musím uhnout očima.

Koukám po místnosti. Je nádherná. Moje oči putuji od Botticeliho až ke mě. Až teď si všímám, že mám na sobě jiné věci než před... před bůhvíjakou dobou. Ztuhnu. S hrůzou koukám na své břicho, je obvázané. Nevěřícně a vyděšeně se něj podívám.

Úsměvem odhalí své malé bílé zoubky: „Vaše tělo funguje dobře i s jednou ledvinou."

S výkřikem se probouzím. Kde to jsem? Aha. Doma. Zítra je Štědrý den a mám odpovědět Masonu Vergerovi na jeho nabídku.

Odpověď je jasná. Pošlu ho s tou nabídkou někam. Radši si vyjedu do Karibiku - už mi chybí sluníčko.

**The End**


End file.
